Create-A-Cat l Warrior Cats Fanfiction l (Be the Main Character!)
by SorryCracked
Summary: Feel free to create-a-cat! I'm letting you all take full control. Which includes the plot and characters! I'll be choosing some few lucky writers to feature their plot and their characters in my writing!


**EDIT: WILL WRITE THIS STORY ONCE MOST OF THE POSITIONS ARE FILLED (Each position has to have at least one cat)**

Hey there! I have decided through my busy work, I will start a warriors cat fanfiction with no really discernable plot line. Just taking complete suggestions from the people who OCs will like to be in the story!

Please follow this pallet:  
Name:  
Gender:  
Clan:  
Rank:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Backstory:  
Extra Information (Optional):

 **Clans -**  
TwilightClan:  
TwilightClan cats like hunting usually around dusk/dawn. They are experts with night vision and can easily see in the dark. They are swift and silent. Their territory is usually dense with undergrowth. They are clever and always think twice to be careful. Navigating their territory is very easy, but difficult for others. The prey that is usually around the area are bats, snakes, squirrels, mice, rabbits, and possums. The predators for them are lynxes, mountain lions, coyotes, badgers, hyenas, and sometimes owls.  
BurstClan:  
BurstClan cats are very aggressive. They are bold and willing to sacrifice their life for their clan. They are brave and very good fighters. They best train during the day. Their territory has few trees, but many shrubs, tiny bushes, and other plants. They have very quick battle strategies and are usually heavy hitters. If TwilightClan is fighting on their land, they find it laborious to try to stay hidden. The prey that is usually around the area are squirrels, mice, rabbits, trout, and hawks. The predators for them are cougars, foxes, and eagles.  
GlintClan:  
GlintClan cats are humble and caring to everybody around them, even to other clans. They worry over each other's well-being, sometimes even more than their own problems. Their battle strategies are very complex and the medicine cat usually never had a cat that died from her/his paws. Their territory is meadow-like and had a fair amount of shrubs and trees. BurstClan and TwilightClan can do alright when fighting on their territory, but they never do, usually because GlintClan are mainly allies with their neighboring clans. The prey that is usually around the area are squirrels, mice, rabbits, gophers, hamsters, and sometimes baby skunks. The predators for them are coyotes, lions, foxes, eagles, lynxes, badgers, hyenas, and sometimes owls, but they usually don't get caught due to GlintClan's equal balance of excellent runners and fighters.  
SerpentClan:  
SerpentClan cats are ambitious and cunning. They have fierce loyalty but do tend to shun the other clans. They usually refuse to take kitty-pets in. Even though, the cats are very clever, sharp, and resourceful. They will not be afraid to lash out if someone causes some harm to them. Their territory has few trees and plants, but many moss covered rocks, which they use to their advantage while fighting. They often gain territory, but lose it. The prey that os usually around the area are snakes, bats, rabbits, and geckos. The predators for them are lions, coyotes, and badgers.

 **Available Slots in Clans:**

TwilightClan  
 **Leader:** Flowstar - Small white she-cat with an extra toe on each paw and hazel eyes  
 **Deputy:** Tigerstorm - Tom with long brown fur and ice colored eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Hawkpelt - Strong brown furred tom with ice colored eyes  
 **Warriors: Open (5/15 Slots Taken)**  
Violetmoon - Light gray she-cat with black stripes and black tipped ears  
Tigerlight - Fluffy brown she-cat with black tiger stripe patterns  
Shadeheart - Jet-black she-cat with dark blue eyes  
Firepelt - Solid ginger tom with emerald eyes and a torn ear  
Hollowheart - Handsome brown tabby with a white muzzle and underbelly, along with a white tipped tail following with pale blue eyes  
Thistledusk - Tall thick gray furred male with black markings under his eyes and along his pelt and bright green eyes  
Shadowpelt - Dark brown tabby with a white underbelly and white front paws followed with dark amber eyes  
Monarchspirit - Slinky Balinese cat with black-brown points on her nose, ears, and tail with gray-cream fur and ice blue eyes  
 **Apprentices: Open (2/6 Slots Taken)**  
Spiderpaw - Tall black she-cat with gray paws and pale gray eyes  
Twigpaw - Golden yellow and white she-cat with markings running in swirls along her pelt, followed with bright blue eyes (Medicine cat)  
 **Queens: Open (0/4 Slots Taken)**  
 **Kits: Open (1/6 Slots Taken)**  
Riverkit - Dark silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
 **Elders: Closed (3/3 Slots Taken)**  
Cindertail - Fluffy gray she-cat with black swirling stripes on her pelt and white underbelly with midnight blue eyes  
Mangledtail - Ragged messy brown and black furred tom with a half fuzzy tail  
Maplefrost - Thin ginger and brown white tortoiseshell she-cat with soft amber eyes

BurstClan  
 **Leader:** Strikestar - Dark smoky-gray tom with white paws  
 **Deputy:** Iceburn - Pure sleek white she-cat with intense blue-green eyes and medium length fur  
 **Medicine Cat:** Blossomleaf - Tall light orange brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with grass green eyes  
 **Warriors: strongOpen (4/15 Slots Taken)**  
Roseclaw - Dark mottled she-cat with white paws and green eyes  
Thunderpelt - Lean white tom with gray stripes along his back and a gray tipped tail and ears with very pale icy blue eyes  
Morningsun - Dark ginger she-cat with a black tipped tail and velvety eyes  
Pouncefoot - White with brown and cream splotches and blue eyes  
Galesong - Elegant she-cat with snowy white fur with black specks on her chest along with pristine sea green eyes  
Charcoalsoot - Well-muscled ebony tom with white paws and sky blue eyes  
Dappledust - Dark gray she-cat with big oval paws and black streaks followed with dirty dull emerald eyes with flecks of bright amber  
 **Apprentices: Open (3/6 Slots Taken)**  
Wrenpaw - Small creamy white tabby she-cat with white chest and green eyes  
Ebonypaw - Sleek slate colored tom with amber eyes  
Applepaw - Slim light brown creamy white she-cat with light brown rings on her tail and pale green eyes  
 **Queens: Open (1/4 Slots Taken)**  
Flickerstem - Large ginger and white she-cat  
 **Kits: Open (3/6 Slots Taken)**  
Wolfkit - Soft gray she-cat with a white underbelly and black tipped ears with bright yellow eyes  
Flamekit - Ginger tom with white paws and golden amber eyes with a twisted paw  
Thornkit - Dark gray tom with white tipped tail and amber eyes  
 **Elders: Open (0/3 Slots Taken)**

GlintClan  
 **Leader:** Apricotstar - Peach colored she-cat with brown eyes  
 **Deputy:** Open  
 **Medicine Cat:** Echoshard - Gray furred tom with dark and light splotches and bright yellow eyes  
 **Warriors: Open (7/15 Slots Taken)**  
Featherwing - Handsome golden yellow tom with sky-blue eyes and a scar on his neck  
Thunderclaw - Short white furred tom with black stripes and blue eyes  
Pebblebelly - Gray colored tom with amber eyes  
Liontail - Tall golden tom with tanish stripes and a splash of white on his chest  
Spikeheart - Brown tabby with spiked up fur along his spine along with two white feet and an extra toe  
Birdwing - Beautiful shortish mottled black white and ginger tortoiseshell with hazel eyes  
Swallowtail - Silky furred cream tabby she-cat with light orange sherbet colored stripes with blue-green eyes  
 **Apprentices: Open (3/6 Slots Taken)**  
Featherpaw - Silvery white she-cat with bright blue eyes  
Deerpaw - Tanish she-cat with white and brown spots running along her back and amber eyes  
Silverpaw - Silvery gray she-cat with soft green eyes  
 **Queens: Closed (4/4 Slots Taken)**  
Honeyflower - Tabby and calico she-cat with a brown belly and yellow eyes  
Wolfpelt - Gray she-cat with yellow eyes  
Fawnheart - Brown tabby with white paws and blue eyes  
Harmony - Creamy white and brown Siamese she cat with striking blue eyes and a chipped ear  
 **Kits: Open (2/6 Slots Taken)**  
Beekit - Gray tabby tom with dark stripes and amber eyes (Fawnheart's)  
Puddlekit - Muddy brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Fawnheart's)  
 **Elders: Open (2/3 Slots Taken)**  
Snowheart - Fluffy white she-cat with a splash of yellow on her chest and fluffy tail and bright blue eyes  
Riverdance - Curly-furred LaPerm she-cat with gray dashes over her pelt in a heathered fashion along with deep blue eyes

SerpentClan  
 **Leader:** Pricklestar - Black tom with brown flecks dappled along his fur and dark amber eyes  
 **Deputy:** Hollowdusk - Strong brown tabby tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes  
 **Medicine Cat:** Wanderingflame - Ginger she-cat with a flame-like pattern on her tail  
 **Warriors: Open (5/15 Slots Taken)**  
Frostfang - Pale white and yellow tom with dark blue eyes and shredded ears  
Emberheart - Short-furred flame-colored she-cat with ruby red eyes and scars on hey shoulder  
Blackhawk - Dark brown and black tabby tom with silvery blue eyes  
Hawkfang - Lean solid white tom with sharp dark blue eyes  
Flashleap - Silver tom with a black stripe running along his back and foggy gray eyes  
Nightflower - Midnight blackish navy blue with a large splotch of white on her face that is slightly shaped like a flower  
 **Apprentices: Closed (6/6 Slots Taken)**  
Ravenpaw - Black she-cat with a white splashed chest and silvery eyes  
Thicklepaw - Dark brown tom with light brown fur and green eyes  
Snakepaw - Short white furred tom with a brown muzzle and brown tail  
Nightpaw - Sleek black tom with amber eyes  
Foxpaw - Ginger she-cat with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes  
Sandpaw - Light tanish tabby tom with light yellow eyes (Medicine Cat)  
 **Queens: Open (1/4 Slots Taken)**  
Flurryshade - Calico she-cat with green eyes  
 **Kits: Open (0/6 Slots Taken)**  
 **Elders: Open (1/4 Slots Taken)**  
Tinyflame - Ginger she-cat with messy fur and burnt sienna brown dots on her back followed with hazel eyes

RULES  
1\. Please do not spam the comments with the same character over and over, I'll see it don't worry (EDIT: I may be pretty late on adding your character in because I'm working on some things, but I promise to do so)  
2\. You can make as many characters at you like!  
3\. If you do want to be a main character in the book, you have to introduce a decent plot (You can put it under "Extra Information") with your character in it. Such as: Extra Information: My plot is Blahstar does this and that etc. The one I like the most, I'll choose. The more interesting your plot is, the more likely you will be around the main character  
4\. Leader, Deputy, and Medicine cat ranks are not first come first serve, it is only the one I like the most (If you see a cat in the high ranks, it technically doesn't mean the place is exactly taken. You can replace the leader if your plot/character is more interesting. Such as is Blahstar was the leader of SerpentClan and you want to enter a cat for that role too, you can easily just create a cat. If it is better, I'll replace Blahstar with your cat)  
5\. Please don't get mad if you are not chosen  
6\. All other ranks are first come first serve  
7\. Don't just put all your characters into one clan, try to make variety  
8\. Don't submit any Mary Sue (perfect) characters. Example: Blahstar is such an amazing cat. He saved the whole clan from the Dark Forest, is tall, handsome, slim, strong, the best hunter and fighter, and is the mate of Bluestar.  
9\. If you read the rules, put: "long live the king" into your comment  
10\. Please also insert some evil cats (I need some for the plot, plus, evil cats will usually always be accepted)  
11\. There will be a main character for every clan  
12\. Don't be impatient for the story or for your cat to be added. I currently have 6 books to write and also am roleplaying frequently. I will write the story for this when I have enough cats  
If you have any questions, feel free to ask in the comments!  
.l.  
\/


End file.
